Ginormicat!/Script
In the hallways of Area Fifty-Something (the alarm blares while Susan, Link, and Dr. Cockroach runs) Link: What are we looking at here? Susan: No clue, but with this many alarms, it must be big. (puts on a head band) Game faces boys! Dr. Cockroach: (grabs a blaster) Super laser, lock and load. Link: (grabs his phone and plays music) World-saving mix on shuffle. In the hangar (Susan, Link, and Dr. Cockroach starts to run outside) Susan: Monsters, protect the Earth! Outside by the telephone pole cat: (on the pole) Meow! Meow! Susan: (sighs) We've gotta stop putting B.O.B. on watch duty. In the base B.O.B.: (runs while screaming) Save the kitty, it's in danger! (grabs a soldier) It needs saving! (throws the soldier) O. M. (grabs and throws an employee) G., save it (hits a scientist) now! scientist: Whoa! By the telephone pole (thunder is heard) Link: Yo uh Doc, that could be a problem. (Susan grows into her Ginormica size) Dr. Cockroach: Not at all Link. Lightning typically only strikes the tallest object in the area. Susan: (gets struck by lightning) AAH! Link & Dr. Cockroach: Whoaoaoaoaoa! (the lightning also strikes the cat bringing some quantonium to it; as soon as the shock ended, Susan opened her hands) cat: Meow! Dr. Cockroach: Which in this case, is Susan. So as you can see, no damage done. In the living of the base (the cat plays with B.O.B.'s eye) B.O.B.: Kitten cat: Meow! B.O.B.: smitten. (grabs his eye and puts in back on him) Oh! Dr. Cockroach: Such cuteness defies logic. Link: Aww, wook at its wittle nose. Susan (at human size): Don't get any ideas guys. (shows a sign) You know Monger's no-pet policy. Link: Come on! (grabs the cat) He'll never know. Susan: Nope! (throws the sign away) Nuh-uh. No way. (Link gives Susan the cat) Susan: (stares at the cat and then changes poses with it) Oh my gosh, it's so cute! We have to keep it and take pictures of it sleeping in fancy teacups forever and ever! (Link, B.O.B. and Dr. Cockroach cheer) B.O.B.: Yay! Dr. Cockroach & Link: Yeah! Susan: Real talk, (puts the cat down) we'll need to find someplace to keep it hidden. Link: Easy. Little guy's (whispers in a cute voice) teeny tiny, he's so little. (the cat grows a little) In the thinking tank Monger: (rides his jetpack and talks with a nasal voice) Men, my allergies never lie, and right now they're saying someone (inhales) brought a cat (inhales) onto my base! (sneezes) (Sqweep and Sta'abi can hear Monger from the hallway) Monger: (not heard from the distance) Now I want (heard better) this furry menace found, asap! You are (slams a helmet down a soldier and gets her weapons) to use any forces necessary to capture the kitty cat menace. Move move move! (the soldiers move out with the weapons away from the thinking tank, but got shocked from Sta'abi's spear) Sta'abi: Hunting of prey is Sta'abi's duty. (grabs the female soldier) I shall defeat the k'ittain beast and feast upon (throws the soldier) honor! (Monger catches the soldier) Sta'abi: (twirls her spear) Sta'aaaaaabi! (slams the spear on the ground a releases lightning and backflips leaving the room) Sqweep: (enters) And I believe I can cure your allergies. Monger: (drops the soldier and rushes to Sqweep) Really? Sqweep: Yes, with radical experimentation. (glows his antennas green to show envy) (foreboding music is heard) In Doctor Cockroach's lab Link: Ta-da, one primo habi-cat. Susan: Now we add the kitty which is... (Link, Susan, B.O.B., and Dr. Cockroach try to search for the cat) cat: (plays with a toy mouse and grows a little more) Meow! Susan: (finds the cat) There you are. (grabs the cat) Hey guys, does kitty look, bigger? (Sta'abi busts down the door) Susan: Hide it! (throws the cat on Link's back) (Link whimpers while having his face frozen) Susan: Sta'abi! (Sta'abi jumps down in the lab) Susan: Um, what are you doing here? Sta'abi: I am hunting k'ittain beast. (points to Dr. Cockroach) Have you seen? Dr. Cockroach: No, no. Have-haven't seen it, no. cat: Meow! Sta'abi: (faces her spear at Link, Dr. Cockroach, and Susan) What is this noise? Susan: Oh it's just Link. It's his funny way of burping. Such a goof. B.O.B.: (sticks on the ceiling) Really? (goes down to the floor) Oh, gesundheit buddy. (slaps Link) (the cat scratches Link as he whimpers) Susan: So yeah, no kitty here. (walks to Sta'abi) Just us silly monsters. (B.O.B. pulls the cat off of Link, puts it on a high shelf, and stretches to hide it) Susan: Good luck with the hunt. Bye now. (walks away from Sta'abi) Sta'abi: Sta'abi does not need stupid luck. Sta'abi is (twirls her spear) the fiercest huntress (stops twirling) in all the galaxy. Sta'aaaaaabi! (takes electricity out cutting out a circular tile. Susan: (falls with the tile) AAH! (crashes) (Sta'abi backflips out of the lab) Susan: (grows into her Ginormica size) How does Sta'abi know about the kitty? Dr. Cockroach: Haven't the foggiest, but at least it is currently safe with us. (the half-hamster comes through a hole in the wall and squeaks) B.O.B.: Uh bros, kitty is a lot more cut in half than I remember. (grabs the half-hamster) Susan: (gasps) It left? Dr. Cockroach: Ah yes, forgot about the (grabs the half-hamster) half-hamster door. I'm, um, not the most responsible pet owner. (cackles) (thunder noise is heard) In Sqweep's room Monger: (has something on his nose) So this thing's gonna cure my allergies? Sqweep: It (plugs a wire into a device) is an experiment. We can't be sure. That's the fun part about experimenting, the danger. (laughs) Monger: Well how's it work, some de-molecular high-tech DNA rewriting mumbo jumbo space malarkey? (the device beeps shocking Monger with electricity) In the hallway Henry: (laughs after spotting the cat) Wellellell! (the cat grows) Henry: Ain't you a, big fella? Okey dokey, ol' Henry's gonna pretend (pass the cat) he didn't see that. (whistles and leaves) B.O.B.: (enters and finds the cat) Kitty! Oh! (comes closer to the cat) Oh, I'm so glad I found you and you're safe now. You look, different. Did you learn Spanish? (spots Sta'abi with her vornicarn trying to find the cat) cat: Meow! B.O.B.: Uh-oh. (puts the cat in an air vent) (Sta'abi and the vornicarn comes close to B.O.B.) B.O.B.: I am acting casual! (Sta'abi and the vornicarn leaves and B.O.B. sees the cat grow bigger causing it to fall) In Coverton's room Coverton: (tries to imitate an explosion when acting if he's causing a space invasion) Oh, invasion! AAH! (gets squashed by the cat and groans) (the cat grows bigger) In Sqweep's room (Monger is still sputtering; after he stops, he falls on the ground and sneezes) Sqweep: First attempt failed. Perhaps the higher power level. (raises the power in the device) Monger: Ah forget it. I don't know why I ever thought you could cure me. For crying out loud, (shouts) you don't even have a nose! Sqweep: (touches his face) Oh. (walks away from Monger) Be right back. I must account for this variable. In the hallway cat: (leaves Coverton's room) Meow! (the vornicarn ingests the cat) Sta'abi: (approaches from behind the vornicarn) Vornicarn, have you found the k'ittain. Sta'abi's vornicarn: (tries to remember, but couldn't) Mm-mm. Sta'abi: (slides down) By Vrak'naku's skull, the k'ittain shall not outsmart Sta'abi! (the cat grows twice to escape the vornicarn's mouth) In Sqweep's room (Sqweep shows Monger another device) Monger: (sniffs) Is this gonna cure me? Sqweep: No, but it will give me a nose so I may better understand allergies. Observe. (zaps the device on it and grows a nose that looks like Monger's) Success! (sneezes and drops the device) (the device zaps a laser towards the ceiling showing a nose on the spot it zapped at) Sqweep: (backs away towards Monger) Oh! (the device zaps lasers towards random spots in the room; Sqweep and Monger hides behind the chair causing the chair to change into a giant nose) Sqweep: Oops. In the kitchen (An employee plays Pong on the phone) cat: (bumps the employee) Meow! (eats some of the cafeteria food) random employee: (gasp) Giant killer kittens are attacking! Save yourselves! (the employees scream in fear while some are hiding from the cat; the random employee got grabbed by the cat and screams in fear) In the hallway (Susan, Link, B.O.B., and Dr. Cockroach try to find the cat) Susan: (hears the cat purring) Wait, is that purring? Sta'abi: (makes a dramatic enterance) Ha! Susan: AAH! B.O.B.: Guys, it's raining Sta'abis again. (makes a shurg) Weatherman's a liar. Link: We really gotta teach her how to use doors one day. Sta'abi: Doors are for the weak, (points her spear at Susan) and you shall not steal my glory. The k'ittain is Sta'abi's prey. Susan: Sta'abi, stop! (slaps the spear) The truth is, we brought in a kitty; so it's our job to find it. Monger: (enters while riding his jetpack) You brought the furry sneeze inducer in here? (Sqweep enters with many noses having the others gasp and back away) Sta'abi: Gross! Link: Ah you know what? Cannot be unseen. Sqweep: (sniffs) You need baths. Link: Let's just do this (covers Sqweep's head in a box and backs away) Monger: (goes in front of Susan) You willingly disobeyed my no-pet policy?! Susan: Yes, we broke the rules. But come on, it's just a teeny tiny kitty. Sta'abi: Shame! (the cat squashes Sta'abi) Outside in the desert (the cat destroys a part of the wall which made Susan, Link, B.O.B. Dr. Cockroach, Monger, and Sqweep leave) B.O.B.: We're gonna need a bigger litter box. Monger: (floats on a jetpack) How'd that dander menace get ginormic?! Dr. Cockroach: Perplexing. (gets his chalkboard) Perhaps it was the end result of a complex metamorphosis brought on by auxological phenomen... Link: It was the lightning; Susan and the kitty were both struck by the lightning. B.O.B.: Comic book math, I buy it. Sqweep: (rides on its scooter and types on his device) It seems the electrical current (shows a hologram) transferred a small portion of Susan's quantonium (shows the cat hologram growing) into the feline. (takes away the hologram) Susan: But I can still go big. Sqweep: It was too small an amount for you to notice. However, it appears quantonium reacts differently in feline anatomy. Readings show it will keep growing until (shows a hologram) it's larger than the Earth. Dr. Cockroach: Ah yes, that's what I have too. (crosses off his idea) Monger: Monsters, I have never, (sneezes) been so, (sneezes) mad in my career! You're gonna mop up every last drop of snot I've sneezed in the base. You hear me?! (the cat crashes demolishes more of the wall having Monger gasp) cat: Yowl, yowl! Monger: (whimpers and tries to fly away from the cat) Mayday! Susan: Monsters, stop that ginormicat! (Team Monster and Sqweep chases the cat) cat: (chases Monger) Meow, meow! B.O.B.: Too bad we don't have like uh, a giant leash or something. Susan: Good idea B.O.B. (stops, runs a different direction, and grabs B.O.B.) Hi yah! (jumps down a cliff, grows in Ginormica size, stretches B.O.B. into a lasso, lassos the cat, grunts while trying to stop it) cat: Meow! (B.O.B. laughs) cat: Meow, meow! B.O.B.: It tickles! (laughs and lets go of the cat hitting Susan) (Dr. Cockroach and Link tries to stop) Link: No no no aah! (gets squashed with Dr. Cockroach by Susan's butt) cat: Meow, meow! (jumps over Monger) Meow! (Monger stops) cat: Meow! Sqweep: (distracts the cat with a laser) Good mega-cat. Now stay put until the general is safely... (Coverton gasps) Sqweep: Coverton? (floats down to Coverton) Coverton: I thought I would never see----(gasps) What happened to your head? Sqweep: Minor miscalculations with a nose, a nose. (sneezes) Oh dear. Like General Monger, I too seem to be allergic to cat dander. (sneezes and goes near Coverton) Coverton: Gaah! (grabs Sqweep's scooter, screams, and holds on to the scooter) (Monger stops, Sqweep makes a U-turn causing the cat to do it too, Monger grabs on the cat's tail while whimpering, and Sqweep escapes the cat) Susan: (hides from the cat) Guys, it's too strong. We have to shrink it down. Dr. Cockroach: There might be a way. (draws a plan while talking) If lightning stuck you and quantonium went into the kitty, then lightning striking the kitty should make quantonium go into you. Link: Where are we gonna get electricity in the desert? Dr. Cockroach: Perhaps with a calculated mixture of mineral deposits and ionic... Susan: Static electricity! B.O.B., balloon time. (B.O.B. jumps to Susan's hand; Susan stands up and blows air in B.O.B. to make him a balloon; the cat grab Monger with its mouth making him scream) Susan: Kitty. (the cat turns around) Susan: (rubs B.O.B. on her head, goes up to the cat, and touches given off little electricity with no effect) That's it?! (let's go of B.O.B. making him fly away) Seriously?! (gets hit by the cat and falls down) AAH! Dr. Cockroach: We need a stronger electrical source. Sta'abi: (jumps over Dr. Cockroach and raises her spear) Sta'abi! (Susan gasps and Sta'abi shoots electricity; the scene goes in slow-motion) Susan: (jumps in front of the cat) Oh no! Link & Dr. Cockroach: Whoa! (the scene goes back at normal speed with Susan and the cat struck with electricity) Sta'abi: (flies backwards towards a mountain) Ugh! (falls down) (the cat gets smaller and Susan grows bigger with head growing a little extra) Monger: (lands on the ground) Ow! cat: (grabs on Monger's butt) Meow! Susan: (sighs) Back to normal. (the head shrinks back to her relative size) (Sta'abi crawls and flips the cat with it purrs) Sta'abi: Victory for Sta'aaaaaaaaa cat: Meow! Sta'abi:bi. In the thinking tank (Thompson holds the cat) cat: Meow! Monger: Private Thompson, do you accept the adoption duties of this furry little ball of trouble? (Thompson solutes) Monger: Dismissed solider, (looks at the cat) and good riddance. (Thompson leaves and Monger sneezes making him crash into something) Link: I'm gonna miss that little giant. Dr. Cockroach: Indeed. Susan (in human size): Cheer up guys. Besides, I think we've got enough little monsters to look after. B.O.B.: (clears throat while holding a newspaper on kitty litter) Privacy. (shows his back) Category:Scripts